The Demon Dog Prince
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Kagome is a normal village girl who one day accidently meets the prince of the village. He is really mysterious and will only leave the castle during a New Moon. The Prince, Inuyasha, has a dark secret that no one knows. Once Kagome finds out his demonic secret, will she accept him for who he is? And will he chose to become human, demon, or both?
1. Chapter 1: Eve Of The Festival

Chapter 1: Eve Of The Festival

Kagome sighed as she felt the hot sun beat down on her. Her mother had asked her to head into town earlier in the day to go and pick some bread up from the market.

Kagome lived with her mother, little brother, and her grandfather at her family shrine. Her grandfather was the shrine head there and he was always telling Kagome various stories about demons and yokai, but it was always useless because she never even bothered to remember any of them. She would always ride them off as boring ghost stories and nothing more. The Sengoku era was incredibly superstitious, but she couldn't be persuaded with the rest of them. She figured that real life wasn't like that.

Kagome eventually found herself at the market and stuck her hand inside her pocket to feel the money inside. Her family wasn't rich, but they weren't poor either.

"Hey, Kagome!" She turned to find the source of the voice who had called to her.

She saw two other girls her own age heading her way. "Hey guys!" She called out to them.

The three met each other in front of the jewelry stand. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing out here? I thought you didn't like coming out in this heat."

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, well, my Kaa-san asked me to come down and buy bread. What are you two doing here?"

"We're looking to buy jewelry to wear to the Lunar Festival tomorrow."

Kagome thought for a second. "Oh yeah, it's tomorrow, isn't it?"

The girls' eyes widened. "You mean you forgot?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sorry, I've just been busy lately."

Suddenly, the girls' smiles grew wider. Kagome wondered what this could mean, but knowing them, it wouldn't mean anything good. "You know, they say that The Prince will be attending tomorrow."

Kagome blinked. "The Prince?"

"Well, yeah! He's the ruler of the village, so he has to attend."

Kagome thought. "But from what I heard, the Prince doesn't like to come out too often."

"That is true" One of the girls agreed "He usually only comes out on nights of the New Moon, but nobody seems to know why."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I do seem to recall seeing him out on the New Moon."

"Yeah, we've only seen him a few times, but he's a real cutie."

Kagome sighed. "Why do you have to fawn over every eligible boy in the village?"

"What, do you not like anybody? You have to have a crush on somebody."

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

"Really? There's no one?"

Kagome shrugged it off. "I don't have time for guys."

The two girls looked at each other and back at Kagome. "I guess that makes sense, but its fun to at least imagine having a boyfriend."

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

She looked up at the sun and saw that it was already at the mid day point. "I'd better get going. I promised Kaa-san that I'd be home before evening."

The girls nodded. "Yeah, we'd better get going as well."

Kagome smiled. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara." The girls said before they walked away and left Kagome to her own devices.

She proceeded on to the bakery and purchased the bread for her family. She managed to purchase four loafs and she started carrying them back to the shrine. The bread was freshly baked which made her feel even hotter. At least she would have a chance to cool off once she got home. As she continued walking, she started to think about the festival taking place the next night.

The Lunar Festival was the celebration of the new year, and this year, it was falling on a New Moon, so the Prince would most likely attend. Kagome honestly could not fathom what the deal was with the prince. Since his mother, the Queen died a while back, he was next in line to rule the province. Kagome figured that since he spent all his time inside his palace, he was some sort of anti social loner or an arrogant person obsessed with his looks and looking down on everyone.

She could recall the few times that she saw the prince in public. He was dressed in royal garb and he didn't look too happy to be there. He had long black hair and golden eyes. She figured that it only added to his mysterious charm, which was one of the reasons why girls fawned all over him. It wasn't like any of them actually had a chance with him, because he was practically untouchable. He was royalty and they were just a bunch of village girls. The Prince wouldn't want to marry any one of them, most likely.

Eventually, she arrived home with the bread. She caught her little brother Sota using a small net to catch koi fish in the shrine pond. "Hey Sota, Ojichan wouldn't appreciate you taking fish out of the pond."

"Relax, I'll throw them back. I'm just practicing for the koi fishing game at the festival tomorrow."

She shrugged it off. "Yeah, okay."

She continued on until she was inside the house. "Kaa-san, I got the bread from the market."

Her mother entered the kitchen shortly. "Oh, thank you Kagome."

She shrugged it off. "Yeah, no problem."

After that, she headed upstairs and into her room. She plopped down on top of her futon and sighed heavily. It was cooler in the house than it was outside, and she was just relieved to be out of the heat.

"This feels so much better." Kagome suddenly felt her eyes closing, and she decided that it would be a good idea to start taking a nap. She allowed her eyes to fully close and Kagome drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Kagome suddenly found herself in the middle of a dark forest with no recollection of how she got there. She stood up and surveyed the area. She couldn't see anything except for a bunch of trees, while everything else was surrounded in darkness.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked, confused.

She could hear a noise shuffling behind her, which unexpectedly startled her. She was starting to become a bit frightened by her situation. "I don't know how I got here, but I know I need to get out."

The only problem was that she didn't know which way she was supposed to go, and their just might be someone or something lurking in the darkness. She seemed to be stuck. She didn't know what to do or where to go to get out of it. She almost screamed when she saw a shadow brush up against the trees. There wasn't just the one, more of its friends had shown up.

They started moving closer to her, and she tried her best to avoid them all, but they were coming too quickly. She was about to let out a scream, when a light appeared out of nowhere and it seemed to frighten all the shadows away. She looked behind her to see a figure standing in the darkness with the source of light being some sort of sword.

She was about to thank the person who had saved her, when all of a sudden, the nightmare ended and she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunar Festival And Moon Parade

Chapter 2: Lunar Festival And The Moon Parade

Later that night, everyone in the village was asleep and resting, preparing for the upcoming Lunar Festival. There was no one and nothing about, except for a tiny little flea hopping along a stone path, looking up at the mountain where the Prince's palace stood.

"I have to hurry." The flea said. "I have to get to Master Inuyasha before the festival starts in a few hours."

Of course, being a flea, he was having trouble climbing the huge mountain. This was probably going to take a while. Myouga stopped and took a second to catch his breath.

"Lord Inuyasha will no doubt try to get out of it, but I have to make sure he makes his appearance at the Moon Parade tonight."

He looked back up at the palace and sighed as he thought about his long journey ahead. "I know he doesn't like to come out of the palace, but he really needs it. And besides, it's the New Moon, so he will appear human."

He hopped up a few more steps and took another breath. "I just hope that one day, he'll be able to recover from, her." Myouga sighed and continued to hop up the mountain.

"...This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Kagome woke up later that night after her strange nightmare. She took deep breaths in and out as she looked around her bedroom, realizing that it was nothing more than a nightmare. It was probably really early in the morning and the festival wouldn't start for a few more hours.

She sighed heavily as she realized how long she had been asleep. She got up from her futon and opened her bamboo curtains to take a look at the dark world outside.

There was darkness everywhere when the sun wasn't up, but it wasn't until that moment that she actually saw how dark it really was. As she was looking however, she couldn't help but notice something moving in the darkness. She could barley see it, but she knew there was something there.

Whatever it was, it was quick, and Kagome could make out the details of long hair and ears it seemed. She wondered who or what the thing was and what it could possibly be doing out there.

Then she figured that she could probably use some more rest, so she closed her curtain, laid on her futon, and was going to at least try to get some sleep.

* * *

Myouga had finally made it to the palace hours ago and was patiently waiting for the prince to get finished getting ready. He had been waiting for some time and was slowly growing bored.

"Mater Inuyasha, you didn't sneak out the window, did you?"

He could hear a loud annoyed sigh coming from the other room. "Relax, I haven't snuck out the window." Then the voice muttered "Although now that I think about it..."

Myouga suddenly became flustered. "Lord Inuyasha, you had better not be planning on escaping."

The voice sighed. "Alright I won't, just relax."

Myouga sighed, and the next thing he knew, the door had flung open and sent him flying across the room. Once he got finished rubbing the bump on his head, he turned to face a boy with long black hair and golden eyes, wearing a traditional royal Kariginu and a displeased look on his face.

"Come on Myouga, stop wasting time. Let's just get this over with."

The flea sighed. "Lord Inuyasha, I just want you to understand. You spend too much time in this palace during the day and you don't really do anything except survey the area at night. I just want you to have a life beyond the palace."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why bother? After all, loud noises, bright lights and firecrackers are meant to ward off demons anyway. I wonder what they would all say if they found out they were being ruled by one."

Myouga sighed. "Lord Inuyasha, I know that there are humans out there who would accept you for you, if you'd only be willing to find them."

Inuyasha's expression turned into a sneer. "Feh, like that's actually true."

Inuyasha's smile was almost scary, and Myouga could feel the dark, pained aura coming off of him. The aura dispersed however, and Inuyasha seemed to be back to his old self.

"Let's get going. The New Moon isn't going to last forever."

Myouga shook out of his thoughts. "Oh, right."

He and Inuyasha exited the giant marble double doors, with a worried Myouga still lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Later that night, the people of the village were staring to light the lanterns and set off the firecrackers. Kagome was having a decent time at the festival. She had already gotten some New Year's good luck charms from her family shrine, which her grandfather was giving away for free. Her mother had given her some yen to go out and buy some jewelry from some of the stands. So far, she had bought a butterfly necklace, a golden dragon bracelet, and a jeweled hair comb.

"Hey, Kagome!" She turned to see her friends calling out to her.

"Hey guys, how's it going?!" She called back.

The girls met in front of the jewelry stands. "Oh Kagome, I love your necklace." One of the girls said.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, I also got this dragon bracelet and this hair comb."

The rest of the girls fawned over all of them. Just then, a drum sounded, alerting everyone that it was now time for the Moon Parade. "Oh Kagome, you have to come with us."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why? So we can all see the prince?"

The girls all looked at her with their puppy dog eyes, until finally, she was forced to give in. "All right, fine."

The rest of the girls squealed in delight. "Come on, it's starting."

They grabbed her arms and Kagome was dragged to the parade against her will.

* * *

Inuyasha just wanted to get the entire thing over with. He was sitting on top of a parade float, looking strait ahead. Myouga was perched on his shoulder, trying to coach him into at least pretending to be happy to be there.

"Lord Inuyasha, what will they think if you don't at least smile?"

"I don't really care what they think, I just want to hurry and get out of here."

Myouga sighed. "I'm just trying to help you."

"How is smiling like an idiot going to help me in any way? Besides, if I smile, it won't be one of those happy, genuine ones."

Inuyasha turned to look at the crowd, and the second he did, his eyes widened. In the crowd, he saw a face he had never expected to see again. Kagome stood in the crowd and saw as he was staring right at her, so she stared right back at him.

 _'Can it really be...No, that's impossible. It couldn't be her.'_

It seemed that in that moment, time stopped. This however, did not go unnoticed by Myouga, and a plan slowly started to form in his mind. Inuyasha stared back up at the front again, but this time, he had a look of surprise. After a while, he shrugged it off. It had to be his imagination, right?

Myouga looked back and saw the girl again with his own eyes, so he knew that it wasn't just a figment of Inuyasha's imagination as he was probably thinking. He looked back at Inuyasha's stoic expression and he continued to think on how he should activate his master plan.


	3. Chapter 3: The Monk And The Kitsune

Chapter 3: The Monk And The Kitsune

The festival was taking place all across the country, and today was already the second day of the celebration. Villages from far and wide, and many neighboring Asian countries were celebrating the New Year. Except one village, who was trying to celebrate the best that they could, except the presence of a demon was preventing the festivities from continuing.

People were running and screaming, locking themselves inside their houses, and doing whatever they could to ward it off, but the demon just kept coming. It's shadow was seen on the sides of buildings, following people who were brave enough to stay outside and ward it off with firecrackers. People were clearing out and fleeing the town square as the demon made its appearance.

It looked to be a giant pink balloon with wonky eyes floating in mid air. It didn't look all that scary, but no one could ever tell with demons. "Give me all your food!" It commanded in an eerie tone.

The firecrackers that were meant to ward off demons weren't working, so the village didn't know what to do about it. "Halt, demon!"

The sound of the voice caused the floating demon to slowly turn to see a young adult in fine purple priest robes. He had a short ponytail and an arm protector and a rosary on his right arm, carrying a golden staff. He started at the demon with a stone cold glare.

The floating demon slowly approached. "You dare talk that way to me!?" It bellowed.

The monk smirked and pulled out a sutra. "You have terrorized this village long enough!" He shouted. "Akuryo Taisan!"

He threw the sutra, where it landed perfectly on the demon. The instant it touched, the floating demon deflated like a balloon and was whisked away to the outskirts of the village.

The people had seen what happened, and came out of their houses to cheer for the monk who had successfully defeated the demon. A bunch of pretty, young women came up to him and thanked him for his bravery, which he eagerly accepted. Soon after, he was approached by an old man.

"Excuse me, I am the leader of this village, and on behalf of all the people here, we would like to thank you for your bravery." He then held out a bag filled with gold coins. "Please accept our offer."

The monk, while still smiling, put his hand up. "I can't just take something like this."

The man seemed a little disappointed. "Oh, well, that's too bad, because-"

"But since you're being so kind, I guess I could accept."

The man gave him the money while the monk kept his smile. "Well, I'd better get going. There are more demons out there that need a proper crossing over into the next world."

He was about to turn and leave. "Houshi-sama, before you go, will you at least tell us your name?"

The monk turned back around and smiled his signature, confidant smile as bright as the sun. "My name is Miroku. I travel the country in search of souls who need resting, such as the one of this demon."

The monk closed his eyes, put one hand to his mouth and started his chant of "Namu, namu, namu..."

Once he was finished, the women swooned over him some more and he was more than grateful. "Well, I'd better get going. Good luck during your Lunar Festival."

The entire town cheered for him as he left through the village gates. Once outside, he started looking around in the nearby forest. "Shippo! Shippo, are you here!?"

It took about another minute, but eventually, a young boy with auburn colored hair appeared out of the bushes. He wore turquoise colored pants and a blue shirt with a leaf pattern. His hair was tied back with a blue bow and he had fox feet and a cream colored fox tail. "Did you get money for food? I'm starving."

Miroku held the sack of gold coins. "Don't worry Shippo, we'll be eating tonight."

The young fox started walking next to the monk as they headed off to their next destination. "You know I don't entirely approve of you taking advantage of humans like that."

Miroku shrugged it off. "Relax Shippo, it get's us food and lodging, and not to mention ladies."

Shippo rolled his eyes. Miroku continued. "But I have to say, you're a lot better at holding your transformations. All that training with Hachiemon must really be paying off."

"Speaking of Hachi, why couldn't he be the one to play your rouge demon?"

"He got sick, remember?"

Shippo thought back. "Oh, right."

The two of them continued on, walking until they reached their next destination.

* * *

The sun was setting and night would soon fall. Miroku and Shippo were coming upon another village, and both of them thought it was best to stay there for the night. As soon as they entered, the smell off all different kinds of food was strengthening their hunger.

Miroku closed his eyes and stretched his arms out. "Don't you smell that, Shippo? New Years is always the best time to buy the most delicious, expensive looking foods. And this time, we have money."

Shippo sighed. "I still don't approve of the way you make money, but for tonight, let's just set it aside and eat."

Miroku continued to keep his smile. "I knew you would come around."

The two of them continued to walk through, admiring all the food and attractions. They paid for the foods that looked the best, but weren't all that expensive. The two kept wandering until they started to get tired.

"Hey Miroku, where are we going to stay for the night?" Shippo asked.

The monk had to think about that one. He looked around the village and tried to find the house that looked the nicest and most expensive. The only one he could spot in that area was a palace on top of a hill. He figured that it must belong to royalty of some sort, considering how nice it looked.

"So, Miroku, did you find one?"

The monk took another minute to think, and then a smile formed on his face. "Yes, I know exactly where we're going to sleep tonight. Let's go, Shippo."

It was then that the fox boy noticed the palace on the side of the mountain. Usually, Miroku was good at tricking people who were rich out of their money, possessions, food, and women, but houses of royalty were usually not incredibly superstitious, so it almost always ended in failure.

Shippo sighed. "This isn't going to end well."


	4. Chapter 4: Discussing The Master Plan

Chapter 4: Discussing The Master Plan

The festival was underway for another night in the village. People were celebrating all over as usual. But there was someone in the village who didn't have time to stop and celebrate, for he had some important matters to attend to. Myouga couldn't stay by his prince's side all night, because he had to hurry down the mountain to concoct a master plan for his prince's social welfare.

"I must hurry." Myouga said "Master Inuyasha will wonder where I am if I am gone for too long."

It wasn't too long before the old flea approached the quarters of the village head. He stopped at the front door and hopped frantically up and down. "Priestess Kaede! I am in need of your help!"

A few seconds later, the door was answered by an old woman wearing priestess robes and an eye patch. Her eye caught the small flea bouncing in front of her. "Old Myouga?" She asked, surprised. "I haven't seen you around here in a while. Please, come in."

The flea complied and followed the old lady inside. "Now, what is it that troubles you?" She asked.

Myouga seated himself, ready to explain. "You know of Master Inuyasha's secret, do you not?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course I know of it. I haven't told a soul."

Myouga sighed. "Master Inuyasha is only willing to appear outside during a new moon. I worry that he will end up going through life without making any friends. It saddens me to imagine him at his deathbed without any knowledge of what it's like to have friends."

Kaede only sighed. "As you know, this was not always the case."

Myouga nodded. "I know, but the reason I have come here is not to reflect on the past. I have come here to explain an incident that had occurred on the first day of the Lunar Festival."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "What sort of incident?"

Myouga took a deep breath and continued. "The other day, Master Inuyasha was riding on a float for the Moon Parade. As we were riding, Master Inuyasha and I both looked into the crowd and saw a girl that bore a striking resemblance to...her."

Kaede's eyes widened, knowing exactly what the old flea was talking about. "Do you know her name?"

Myouga shook his head and sighed. "I am afraid not, but when I looked at the girl, even though she looked a lot like her, I saw something that I had never seen in your sister. I felt like she could help mend Master Inuyasha's broken heart."

Kaede nodded. "What would you like me to help you with?"

"I need your help in developing a plan to get the girl and Master Inuyasha to meet before the end of the new moon."

Kaede had to think about that one. "That would be no easy feat, but I suppose we could at least try. If this girl truly is as you say, then maybe we can undo the damage my sister caused him so long ago."

Myouga nodded. "I think that since a lot of people come to this shrine to pray, this can be where they can meet. We just need to figure out a way to get them both here at the same time."

Kaede nodded. "But if you do not know where the girl lives or what her name is, then how do you expect to find her?"

Myouga sighed. "I don't know. I guess my only option is to search the village and hope I can find her before the new moon ends."

Kaede nodded in agreement. "I will be waiting here when you find her."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at The Prince's palace, the little Kitsune was sneaking around the back, looking for an entrance. He was having a bit of trouble with all that running around, so he decided to stop for a second and catch his breath. "Why does Miroku always have to go for the hard ones?"

He took a few more breaths and continued searching until he looked up and found a high window that led inside. Shippo really didn't want to go with that option, but he had no other choice in the matter. He sighed. "Alright, here it goes."

He transformed himself into a giant pink balloon with wonky eyes and started slowly floating up to the top. Once he got to the window, he transformed back and latched himself onto the windowsill, opening the window with all his strength. Once he got it opened, he quietly slipped into the empty room and sighed. "Alright, here we go."

Meanwhile, Prince Inuyasha was wandering throughout the dark palace, bored out of his mind. "I can't wait for this festival to end." He said to himself. "Then I can just go back to my normal existence."

The palace was dark during the day, but even more so at night. The Prince could see well in the dark though, so he had no trouble getting around. There were no servants around, it was just him and Myouga. He couldn't risk anyone learning about his secret, so there could be no servants.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize that something wasn't quite right in the palace. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out of its scabbard, even though it only looked rusty and old.

A shadowed figure appeared behind him, and Inuyasha quickly turned around, only to whack a giant pink balloon to the wall with his sword. Shippo hit the wall with a thud and de-transformed back into a fox demon. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, confused as to why something so small and non-threatening would want to break into his palace.

Just then, he heard a knock on the palace's front door, which was weird, since nobody ever knocked. He picked up the little, unconscious demon by the tail and headed over to the door. The palace doors opened wide, and soon Inuyasha was standing face to face with a holy monk, dressed in purple priest robes. He had a serious expression on his face.

The monk opened his eyes and began. "I apologize for disturbing you this hour, but I came here because I sensed the presence of a demon, and its fantastic strength and power cannot be overlooked." He said it with such a serious voice and expression, Inuyasha may have believed him, if it wasn't for the small demon in his hand.

He raised an eyebrow. "So, you're saying that my palace is being haunted by a powerful demon that will reek havoc if I don't have it removed?"

The monk nodded. "It is imperative that I have it removed immediately."

Inuyasha revealed the unconscious fox, still holding him by his tail. "Here's your demon."

He shoved it in Miroku's hands and shut the doors as quickly as possible. Miroku only blinked. "Well, this didn't turn out like I had hoped."

Shippo looked up at him and gave him a death glare. "You don't say?"

Miroku just shrugged the death glare off. "Oh well, we'll just have to find the second nicest house and sleep there tonight."

He turned around with Shippo in hand and started walking down the mountain, but little did they know, they had not escaped the attention of a certain flea coming back from the house of the village head.


	5. Chapter 5: Returning Lost Jewelry

Chapter 5: Returning Lost Jewelry

Eventually, Miroku and Shippo did find a place to stay for the night at the second most luxurious house in the city. They were able to make the owners think that a demon had invaded their house and they were granted permission to sleep there.

The next day, the two of them were out and about, enjoying the festivities that were available to them during the day. "Hey, Miroku, come look at these fish!"

Miroku turned to find Shippo near a pond of golden koi fish. He approached the lake as his companion had requested and sat at the edge of the lake, looking at the fish. "They really are beautiful, aren't they?" The monk commented.

The fox demon nodded. "I know. They look so pretty. Let me try and catch one."

Miroku frowned in thought. "But, isn't it illegal to take fish like that? Especially during a festival?"

Shippo frowned in realization. "Oh yeah, that's right. But still, they look so pretty."

Shippo put his fingers in the water and started tracing circles, playing with the golden fish. "Look, Shippo, if you really want some fish that badly, we can just get some tonight."

The fox looked up at the monk. "But fish is really expensive, and I'm not even sure we have the money for it."

"I know that." Miroku looked around to make sure that no one was watching, then he leaned down and whispered to Shippo. "Some of these rich people might be having fish for dinner tonight. If we can get inside, we can have some as well, since they wouldn't want their exorcist to go hungry."

Shippo sent Miroku a glare. "Are you kidding me? After what happened last night?"

Miroku just smiled and shrugged it off. "That's water under the bridge. I promise that tonight will be different, and you can eat all the fish you like."

Shippo sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll trust you on this."

Miroku's smile grew wider. "See? That's the spirit."

Shippo sighed. "I really can believe I'm trusting you on this."

* * *

Night came once again. The festival was in full swing and as ready to go as ever. Kagome was thinking of skipping the festival tonight and going to sleep early, but her friends were able to convince her to go out with them. She put on her three newest pieces of jewelry and headed into town.

Kagome looked around at some of the performers who were playing Traditional Japanese music and performing tricks for audiences. As she was walking though, she didn't notice as her jeweled hair comb slipped out of her hair and onto the ground. The comb just happened to catch the attention of a certain Kitsune.

Shippo picked it up and eyed it curiously. "It looks like someone lost this."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Let me see it."

The fox handed the comb to the monk, who eyed it. "This looks expensive, which is perfect. We could sell this and buy you some fish. We could buy more than just fish, we could-"

Miroku was cut off as Shippo jumped up and snatched the comb out of his hand. "No! We always do tings your way! Well this time, we're doing things my way! We're going to find the owner of this comb and return it! Understood?!"

Miroku, knowing he couldn't win, sighed. "Alright, I give up, we'll do this your way."

Shippo smiled in victory. "Okay, I'll sniff this comb and try to find out who it belongs to."

"But there are so many people in the village. How are you going to find a single person out of everyone?"

Shippo sighed. "I don't know, but I'm going to at least try." Shippo turned his attention back to the comb and sniffed it. "Now I'll follow the sent, and hopefully, we'll find the owner."

* * *

Kagome had eventually met up with her friends awhile ago. The four of them were headed into the center of town, going to see some famous performer. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us, Kagome." One of the girls said.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, well, I had nothing better to do, I guess."

"Oh come on, Kagome, loosen up. You've gotta learn to have more fun."

"But I do have fun. In my own special way."

"Well, anyway, we're glad you're here, so at least try to have some fun, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess."

The girls kept walking and carried on, until one of the girls, who was standing behind Kagome, noticed something different. "Uh, Kagome, did you decide not to wear your hair comb tonight?"

"What do you mean? My comb is right-" She cut herself off as he felt the back of her head and realized that her comb was nowhere to be found. "But I know I put it- Oh no."

Kagome suddenly ran in the direction of her house. "Kagome, where are you going!" One of the girls yelled.

"I have to find it before it's too late!" Was her answer.

She quickly hurried and tried to retrace her steps, but in the end, she couldn't find it anywhere. "This is hopeless. I'll just have to accept the fact that it's gone forever."

"Um, excuse me miss, but could this belong to you?"

Kagome turned around to see a monk dressed in fine purple robes and a little Kitsune in his arms, holding her very comb. "Oh, yes, that's my comb. Thank you for finding it for me!"

Shippo smiled. "No problem."

Kagome accepted the comb and put it back in her hair. "So, I'm Shippo, and this is-"

The fox demon was cut off when the monk dropped him and clasped Kagome's hands. "The famous monk, Miroku, at your service. Now, I know we only just met, but I have a huge favor to ask of you. Will you bear my child?"

The atmosphere suddenly felt tense as Kagome didn't know how to respond. Shippo mumbled something to himself before jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. "You idiot! Why did you have to go and make it awkward like that?!"

"Well excuse me, but I can't help it when I see a pretty woman."

Shippo sighed and turned back to Kagome. "Don't take that question seriously, he asks that of every woman he meets."

Kagome nodded. "Right...Well thank you so much for finding my comb, Shippo and Miroku. Oh, I almost forgot, my name's Kagome."

"Well, take care of your comb, Kagome. It looks expensive."

Kagome smiled and bowed. "Arigatou Gozaimashita."

After that they three of them went their separate ways, with Kagome heading back to join her friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Action Plan: First Meeting

Chapter 6: Action Plan: First Meeting

Myouga hopped along the ground, looking for the girl that both he and Inuyasha saw on the night of the Moon Parade. The town had so many young girls that he didn't even know where to begin to look. All he knew was that he was looking for a girl with long black hair, who bore a striking resemblance to Kaede's late older sister.

There couldn't possibly be that many girls who fit the description. He thought that it might be a better idea to get an areal view, so he climbed up onto one of the village houses and looked down, trying to find the girl who fit the description. There were so many people, so finding one person out of all of them was not going to be easy, at all.

He at least hoped that he could find her before the end of the new moon, otherwise he would have to wait another month to execute his master plan, and he didn't even think that he could wait that long. He was starting to think that this was a waste of time and that he would never find her. He decided to go back to the palace for tonight and try again tomorrow.

"Oh Kagome, you have to come see these performers with us."

That caught the flea's attention. He looked down and saw a group of girls, one of which, was the exact girl he was looking for. He immediately hopped off of the roof and started hopping after her. "Excuse me!" He yelled at the girl. "Excuse me miss, but I really need to talk with you!"

Kagome stopped at the sound of the tiny voice. She turned to see a flea bouncing up and down right in front of her. She was pretty sure the flea was talking to her.

"Hey Kagome, are you coming?" One of the girls asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you."

She turned back to the flea, who suddenly jumped on her shoulder. "I'm so glad I found you." The flea said catching his breath.

"Who exactly are you?" Kagome asked.

Once the flea caught his breath, he began the introduction. "My name is Myouga. I am a normal flea, and I have come here today because the Village Head would like to see you tonight."

Kagome blinked. "The Village Head? Why?"

"That is for her to tell you. Follow me and I will lead you to her quarters."

Kagome blinked. "O-Okay."

* * *

The Prince approached Kaede's quarters on the old dirt path. He impatiently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in!" The voice on the other side answered.

Inuyasha impatiently walked inside. "Is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

The priestess just looked at Inuyasha, annoyed. "What, I can't just say hello to an old friend? I have to act now, during these times when your not afraid to come out of that palace."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Look, I'll have you know, I'm not afraid. I'm just-"

He was cut off as Kaede looked at him with a deadpan look in her eye. Inuyasha scoffed. "Alright fine, what do you want from me?"

Kaede turned back to the fire she was preparing. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing after all these years. Have you made any friends?"

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to the other side of the room. "You know I haven't. I can't."

Kaede nodded in agreement. "You're probably right."

Although he knew it was true, Inuyasha was just a tad bit annoyed at the fact that Kaede didn't seem to have the least bit of faith in him. "Well, if you're not gonna say anything encouraging, then I'm just gonna go."

Inuyasha turned to walk out the door, but as he opened it, he found that he was now face to face with a girl that looked oddly familiar. The two of them stared at each other wide eyed in this awkward moment.

Suddenly, Kaede came appeared at the door. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

She froze when she saw Kagome and realized that Myouga had been correct. She really did look a lot like Kikyo. "U-Uh, you wanted to see me?" Kagome asked the village head.

Kaede smirked a little when she realized that Myouga had actually succeeded. "What is your name, child?"

She stood up strait and formal, like she normally did when addressing an adult that wasn't her mother or grandfather. "It's Kagome."

Kaede nodded. "I see. The reason I have called you here tonight is because I want you to meet my old friend, Prince Inuyasha, I think you may have heard of him."

Inuyasha's face turned red as he realized he had been set up. Nevertheless, the prince turned to her and avoided eye contact. "H-Hi, I'm, Inuyasha."

This act of introduction was unfamiliar territory for him. He held out his hand, which the girl accepted. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

That had actually went better than Inuyasha had anticipated. For someone who avoided friendship like the plague, he was taking this really well. "It looks like you just made a friend." Kaede remarked from the sidelines.

Inuyasha sent her a glare, telling her that he knew what had just happened. Kaede only smirked in victory.

* * *

Inuyasha and Myouga later walked back to the palace together, while Inuyasha still had no idea that Myouga was involved with any of this. "I can't believe she set me up like that. And to make matters worse, I ended up inviting her to my Sakura Garden."

Myouga thought. "Did you now?"

Inuyasha growled. "It's just incredibly frustrating! I never wanted to make friends in the first place and she knew that! She knew, and yet she went against it!"

"Master Inuyasha, I know you're upset, but just think of why she did it. She just wanted you to know what it was like to have true friends. You'll thank her later."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

As they kept walking Inuyasha started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Wait a second, you said something similar to me a few days ago."

He looked down and eyed the flea suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to have something to do with this, would you?"

Myouga suddenly got nervous. "N-No, of course not, Master Inuyasha. I would never go against your wishes."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Myouga nodded vigorously. "Of course. I had nothing to do with it."

Inuyasha's expression softened. "Alright, I believe you."

Myouga started calming down. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. His peace didn't last however, as Inuyasha swiftly picked him up off of the ground and shot him a killer stare. "You weren't just involved in this, it was your idea, wasn't it?"

"N-No Master Inuyasha, I promise it wasn't."

"Oh hush, I know you were a part of it. Don't try to deny it."

"M-Master Inuyasha, you don't understand. You need friends."

"No I don't! I don't need anybody! And as for punishment, I have just the thing for you."

"Master Inuyasha, you may be angry now, but you'll thank me for this later."


End file.
